<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me where did the rock go? by cadysarkisian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719285">Tell me where did the rock go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadysarkisian/pseuds/cadysarkisian'>cadysarkisian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>School of Rock, dewey Finn - Fandom, rosalie Mullins - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, School Of Rock - Freeform, School of Rock musical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadysarkisian/pseuds/cadysarkisian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie sees someone from her past that she’d hoped never to see again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Finn &amp; Rosalie Mullins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me where did the rock go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a complete ramble of 1am - 3am just writing with a vague prompt of a line from the end of where did the rock go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tell me where did the rock go?</p><p>Dewey was concerned, ever since their coffee date on their lunch break Rosalie had been acting off and he just couldn’t place why, of course it didn’t help that she had been avoiding everyone since getting back to Horace Green. What was he meant to do? He loved his new girlfriend he really did but when she closed herself off sometimes without even any warning he struggled to be there for her as much as he wanted to be.</p><p>Rosalie on the other hand was struggling, she’d already broken her one promise to herself that the “rock chick” days were behind her after the first heart break, then came Dewey with his big heart and muddled good intentions - why did she agree to meet him in the Roadhouse before the parents evening? She knew it was a ploy to get his field trip approved as she wasn’t born yesterday as he may wish to believe she was but she hadn’t been invited anywhere after school with any of the faculty since the last Christmas party when she had one to many, and by one too many meaning two, beers and taken over the karaoke machine and must have sung through Fleetwood Mac’s entire discography much to the dismay of every other customer in the pub.<br/>
Today was different though, she was enjoying herself on her their dinner break, sat laughing with Dewey about the last band practice and Billy still desperate for everyone to be dressed in sequins but that all came crashing down around her when she glanced over at the shop opposite in a quiet moment and saw someone that she really had never wished to see again.</p><p>Outside the Starbucks a block away from Horace Green stood her ex boyfriend, Mark. He was Rosalie’s reason why she put up so many walls and became the perfectionist ice queen principle she was known as today. 8 years ago almost, not that she was counting, he had broken a young naive Ros’ heart with his ‘rockstar’ personality. Seeing Mark, although he thankfully didn’t see her had made her loose all concentration and any wall that had fallen around Dewey immediately went back up, she felt bad for leaving so suddenly and dramatically without any explanation but she had to get out of there before she collapsed from the lack of oxygen she was currently intaking.<br/>
Ten minutes after her dramatic exit and she was safe, alone locked in her office’s private bathroom- having splashed her face with water many times and a small panic attack later, the tears had stopped, her breathing slowly evening out and her vision was back, especially now she was back in the real world enough to put her glasses back on.<br/>
Pulling herself back together and adjusting her outfit so nobody could see that not five minutes previously she was crying as if there was no tomorrow she exited the bathroom and unlocked her office door telling herself that only three hours until home time and she promised herself that she would tell Dewey as she knew he would be worried sick, he was nothing like Mark. He loved her. </p><p>Avoiding people was as easy said as done with a private office, she also had a lot of work to get through with it being weeks away from the first holiday of the new academic year she had a parents evening to plan, and of course Mrs Dunham to welcome back so there was lots of paperwork there to busy herself without any distractions as her faculty were busy with teaching and her students learning. It was peaceful and by the time 3pm rolled round and the final bell of the day rang she was back to her new usual happy self. Through the window she could see Dewey’s shadow outside waiting for her to be finished with whatever jobs she had, it was their routine after all and she smiled a genuine happy smile, that her heart joined in with.</p><p>Leaving her office she put her blazer jacket back on and intertwined her hand with Dewey’s, pecking him on the cheek and walking them down the hallway to the car. Small conversation was pleasant but she knew Dewey was still worried about her from dinner. She smiled gently at him as she put the key in the ignition and promised to explain everything once they were home, after all she really did love him too and if anyone was going to help her with problems, Dewey was her go to human.<br/>
Arrived at home, donned in comfy clothes and each cradling a cup of tea they were cosily once again intertwined on the couch bur this time as one Rosalie rested her head on Dewey’s shoulder and decided it was now or never. Dewey deserved to know her past. </p><p>Using her boyfriends breathing to calm herself, Rosalie started explaining the story. “Ros’ 23rd Birthday eve. 2012.” Dewey giggled softly at her way to introduce him.<br/>
Ros, her then boyfriend Mark and a large group of their mutual friends had driven the three hours out of Poughkeepsie to a small town in NYC where Stevie Nicks was performing, they all had a love for rock music as it was their life, they dedicated theirselves to it so it was a largely anticipated trip but it was special mostly for Ros. Stevie was Ros’ one true inspiration, she had saved Ros’ life through high school as she was bullied for being smarter than everyone else and keeping to herself so turning to rock brought Ros endless comfort and Stevie was the reason that she found rock. Estatic was an understatement for a young and naive Ros, she’d spent the day travelling ranging from pure euphoric happiness to gut wrenching sobs of excitement more times than she could count and was the most eager of the group to get to the stage as early as humanely possible so she could be as close to the front at this life changing event for her. Nothing could ruin her night. Not even the end of the world.<br/>
Stevie was everything that she could have dreamed of, she sang along as loud as she physically could to every single song but when the last song came, edge of seventeen, Rosalie couldn’t breathe, she tried to sing but all she could do was cry. Surrounded by understanding fellow fans she just let herself cry, she let herself live in the moment of seeing someone who saved her life performing live less than a mile away. It was perfection and nothing could ever top it.<br/>
The next day was the decidedly worst day, and birthday, of her life. Not only had she woken up in her heavily hungover state to find her boyfriend who she loved and had organised this entire trip for her asleep in the separate compartment of the tent with another girl in his arms, which in its self ripped baby Ros’ heart into many pieces. Through friends she had also found out that after a very intoxicated but immensely happy Ros had cried herself to sleep in her tent with happiness, Mark had taken up on the offer of the bodyguards he’d befriended during the day and taken the other girl behind the scenes to get with her, and had met Stevie. Her idol. With Ros laying fast asleep oblivious to the world, Mark had taken a girl he’d only known for a day to meet his girlfriend of two years hero. Ros was heartbroken, this was an ultimate betrayal and it destroyed her. She thought Mark had loved her as much as she loved him, which was so much that she had planned a whole future for them. How could he do this to her? Mark was the person who knew more than anybody else, even her own parents that Stevie had saved Ros’ life and was the reason she was there with them today. Of all days for Mark to break her heart, why had he chosen a birthday that he had organised for her?. Upon hearing this news and having an hour to wake up, sober up a little and start to process what really happened and that it wasn’t part of her dream, Ros was gone. She’d booked herself on the first Greyhound back to Poughkeepsie and was gone without a trace, as if she had never even existed, not a word just her once beloved leather jacket left to haunt the once love of her life whenever he saw it, if she even ever meant anything to him for him to consider taking it home.<br/>
Two weeks later, a very confusing two weeks none the less with the wonderful memories of getting to see Stevie up close and real life, but the heartbreak that Mark had caused weighing heavy on her heart also, Rosalie had cried a lot, but through the many tears she had completely changed her life into a full 180.<br/>
“Rosalie the Rock Chick” so far in her past it was almost unimaginable, she’d moved to the other end of town and landed herself a job at the esteemed prep school she’d always used to walk past on her way to see her parents after watching band practice. Of course her parents were proud of her for “sorting your life out, dumping that dead beat boyfriend and getting yourself a proper career with the bright future you always deserved”. Wonderful, at least heartbroken Rosalie had her parents to rely on for support.<br/>
Rosalie worked her way up the ranks as fast as her walls that protected her now healed heart went up and within five years she had risen from assistant teacher to teacher to assistant principle to the principle of Horace Green Prep and she could not be prouder of herself.</p><p>Dewey, intently listening to Rosalie as she rambled, stroking her hand with his thumb when her breathing started to go out of sync and kissing her forehead every time he heard her voice wobble, which was gratefully appreciated by a struggling Rosalie. She didn’t like to go into her past as she never wanted to be perceived as weak, not even in her darkest days. Although she was glad that the worst part of the story was behind her and Dewey was still judgement free as always just wanting to love Rosalie unconditionally, she still had more to say. She wanted to Dewey why she had struggled with accepting him when he first started at Horace Green, under the false identity of his best friend Ned.</p><p>Dewey, although the opposition in looks to Mark, was the wannabe rock star good for nothing that she had fought so hard to leave in her past and move on from. His care free attitude towards life and unkept self, trainers and jeans to a pretentious school was unheard of, even as a substitute teacher but she could tell Dewey was in absolutely no way bothered about that. She questioned his teaching style every day and pondered her decision to hire him in her desperation needing very last minute sick cover for one of her most esteemed teachers, it wasn’t as if she had much choice in the matter and his CV, although she didn’t realise it wasn’t his at the time, was sparkling.<br/>
Rosalie refused to let herself even get to know Dewey, coldly ignoring him and refusing him any privileges a normal substitute would have earned and it was going extremely well, even the other faculty members were avoiding the new substitute and then it all went south.<br/>
In Rosalie’s stressed state about having nothing prepared for the upcoming parents evening the next night and many complaints about Mr. Schneebly she couldn’t think straight and Dewey took advantage of her haze to ask her to the Roadhouse which caught her massively off guard and brought back many unwelcomed memories of her past. Stupidly (she thought at the time) she agreed. She’d meet Dewey, at the Roadhouse, at 7. “It’s a date” he said and slammed the door running down the hallway before she had time to even think about processing those three words.<br/>
The Roadhouse ‘date’ had been a whirlwind, she hadn’t drunk much as she had known tomorrow was a big day, and Dewey squeezing a napkin of spilt pitcher into the new drink had massively put her off.<br/>
Though she was doing so well at remaining calm and cold, her walls came crumbling down, fast when the conversation drifted to Stevie Nicks and Edge of Seventeen came over the jukebox, she couldn’t help it. She had fast morphed into an early 20s Ros loudly singing along, and even shocked herself when she found herself standing on the booth seat dancing with her scarf.<br/>
The real end to Rosalie’s coldness to Dewey, then Mr. Schneebly was when he kissed her, outside the Roadhouse just before they parted to go home. She kicked herself for being so stupid, it felt good to let herself but she was over that part of her life, she had grown up and healed from the hurt of the rock life. So she desperately tried to tell herself.<br/>
From then on she wore her hair a little looser in her up do and changed from her usual classical music radio station to an 80s hits replay station. Only in the privacy of her car and house. Nobody else could see her heart softening for the substitute she had fallen for the moment he kissed her.<br/>
Getting over the shock of parent’s evening that he wasn’t actually the genius that she had hired and was instead the dead beat wannabe that Mark had once been was hard, how could she be so stupid as to fall for him? The night of the battle of the bands and seeing the positive impact that he had on the kids she’d grown to love as if her own made her heart wary, she’d been so overwhelmed with so many emotions that she’d kissed Dewey after the show and offered him a job to save him from the police officer that who she assumed was Ned’s girlfriend had brought because although Dewey had potential to break her heart; she couldn’t break the hearts of the kids and she felt the urge to protect Dewey, too.<br/>
Over the next week, Dewey had shown genuine improvement within the school and the music classes were a massive success with not only Mrs. Dunham’s class but the whole school supported the band and it brought the whole school even closer. This just confused Rosalie, she wanted to revert back to her coping mechanisms and shut Dewey out, cut herself out from any potential harm but her heart spoke differently, she wanted to get to know him and follow her gut instinct telling her that he was a good person and also the fact that she still had feelings for him. He reminded her of her past, all of the rock joy but without any of the hurt. It was a nice reminder, and she missed also being able to be carefree. Ignoring every warning her brain sent her, Rosalie warmed up to Dewey and within weeks they were inseparable. Any free moment they had, it would be spent together and Rosalie was the happiest she had ever been since seeing Stevie. She knew it was cheesy but she was thankful he came into her life and hoped he’d understand just how important he was into helping her completely heal and progress in a healthy way and know that her emotions were supported completely. Positive or negative. She was loved. </p><p>Rosalie cuddled into Dewey’s side more, arching her head to kiss the teary eyed Dewey she smiled content, she brushed her forehead against his cheek then readjusted completely, her head on his chest fully and wrapping her arms around his midsection, feeling his arms wrapped protectively around her, she felt safe. A weight had been lifted off of her chest. Sitting there completely rested in herself and thankful to have fully gotten the unwanted Mark encounter out of her system, Rosalie sighed and just loud enough for Dewey to hear above his breath Rosalie repeated a phrase she’d muttered many times since then but the first time was just after he had kissed her and left from their ‘first date’.</p><p>“Thanks for the reminder, that there’s music in me yet”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>